fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vestaline Kiln
Vestaline Kiln (ベスタリンキルン (聖神火の魔法医), Besutarin Kirun, Kanji meaning "Healing Magic of the Sacred Fire Goddess") is a Magic utilized by the predominately female, cult-like worshipers who go by the name of the Vestalines (ベスタリンス (下女の聖火), Kanji meaning "Maidservants of the Torch"). As it is a Ritual Magic, the casters are required to perform certain ritualistic movements to cause effects to take place. The Vestalines will pick a representative who will receive the energy they accrue while performing the rituals, allowing this individual to pass on this energy in the form of various forms of healing and restoration. Description Because of its innate nature, Vestaline Kiln is a Magic shrouded in a considerable deal of mystery. Only the members of the cult movement know the exact details of how it works. To an outsider, it may seem like a regular sort of Caster Magic employed by a single caster when used. It appears as an almost exclusive Healing Magic, a rare type of Magic, as the caster usually creates white shimmers of Eternano that heal whatever it touches. However, its inner workings are far more complex, as the caster does not draw energy from their own Eternano reserves and will not be able to cast these spells without the cult's help in the form of a ritual. The ritual has to occur in a secluded location, sanctified by members of the cult. They need to 'separate' the area from that of its surroundings, by removing excess Eternano through purification by fire or converting it into their own by gathering it like dust; the latter method can only be employed by the Delegate of the Goddess (女神の代議員, Megami no Daigīn), which is also the name the 'true caster' of this Magic carries, both within and outside the cult. They, or rather she, as the representative is female, sweet the Eternano and gather it into shimmering white clouds and redirects it towards the center of the area intended to be purified. Here, the Eternano will be ceremoniously burnt in a bonfire which will become the focal point of the rituals, known as The Hearth (竈, Kamado). The Hearth acts as the source of energy for the delegate when it is has been properly constructed, after the purification. In order to properly do so, all the members of the cult have to gather around the center while chanting prayers. This will cause a flame to erupt from the ground, lighting up the area. This is the Hearth in its rawest form, untamed by even its attendants. However, by placing four walls of rock around the flame, turning it into a fireplace. More complex methods of setting up the flame exists, but this one is generally preferred, since it takes quite some time to purify materials from the outside. If they are not sufficiently pure, the flame will be contaminated, compromising their entire area and making the Magic unusable. If the setup is successful, though, the ritual worship required to produce the source of energy the delegate depends on can start. The cult members can worship the flame in various ways to grant their elected representative energy; they can dance around the flame, chant prayers, tend to it to remove ashes, which appear, burn various purified artifacts or let the flame touch their bodies. Members of the cult will not be burned by the flame when touching it. Some even claim that it feels cold to the touch, akin to water. Regardless of method, it appears as if some of the worshiper's magical power will transfer to the flame. The process can potentially be physically taxing, since it draws directly from the target's magical reservoirs and makes the donor feel exhaustion and if they drain their reserves thoroughly, even in pain. The color of the flame will indicate how much Eternano it has been fed and how much is left; an orange color is neutral, yellow indicates an increase, white indicates a plenty and red is a signal indicating it is running low. As such, based on which color is the most predominate, the people who tend to the fire can assess when it needs to be worshiped and when it won't. Since it keeps burning regardless of how much Eternano it is fed, the maidens are free to leave their shrine as they please. Yet, some of them always tend to remain, in order to prevent it from being disturbed. If an intruder enters the area uninvited, approaching the flame alone is enough for it to go out. If faced with the prospect of a hostile intruder, the cult would potentially be in peril, as they are generally not armed while inside the enclosed area. However, a special property of the Hearth enables them to properly ward off any unwelcome or impure assailants. By chanting "Burning Sacrifice of the Heretic" (焼身犠牲の異教徒, Shōshin Gisei no Ikyōto) thrice, the flame will release a flare lingering around the entrance for a short period of time. It will then disappear, leaving behind orange lines in the shape of a square around the perimeter of the shrine. If any living being aside from a purified Vestaline crosses the threshold, they will be subjected to immense fatigue and most likely collapse. As a matter of fact, the flame will gradually be absorbing all the Eternano in their bodies; a process which will eventually kill them. However, there is plenty of time for the person to escape the vicinity and by extension, its effects. Spells directed at the entrance will also be absorbed by the flame, but some kinds of Magic can corrupt the flame, such as Darkness Magic and Curses. In situations like these, the coven is often left defenseless and are forced to shield the blast with their own bodies, which is a risky process. The current members have solved this issue by allying with the Dii Consentes and have had magical barriers erected around the perimeter. The caster herself largely acts independant to the coven, moving around in the world to use the gift bestowed on her. Vesta, the current representative, is known to take her duty seriously and allying with a large organization to connect with people and reach out to the masses. Generally, the spells utilized by the caster are of some sort of restorative variety. Cessation is, for instance, designed to remove magically induced ailments indiscriminately, while Rest is designed to make people feel like they have had a good night's sleep. However, some of the spells utilized by the caster are far more complex than what they appear to be. Alleviation, is for instance, not a spell that causes the caster to grow injuries they have lost; instead, it forces the same flesh that was cut out back into the person, while removing excess debris that got caught in the process. In this sense, some interpret it as spatial or temporal manipulation, but it instead manipulates the ebb and flow of Eternano and particles. For the most part, due to its healing nature, it causes the particles and Eternano to trail back whence they came. Others, like Rest and Cura, manipulate how Eternano flow in a person's body, stimulating different nervous centers to make them feel better. Weaknesses While Vestaline Kiln is an undoubtedly potent Healing Magic, as it is capable of bringing people on the brink of death back to a stable condition with ease, the Magic has several notable shortcomings. Its most prominent is the caster's reliance on the ritual executed by the cult members in order to cast spells. If they neglect the Hearth in a moment of need, the caster could easily spend all the accrued magical energy in a single session. While this may seem difficult to do, if the cult has filled the Hearth sufficiently with their prayers, some of the more powerful spells require more energy than the weaker ones, creating a balance of sorts. Another prominent weakness is the fragility of their sacred perimeter. Should it be compromised, the magic will stop working altogether. Vestaline Kiln is also incapable of bringing the dead back to life. It does possess a spell in its arsenal which can raise the dead, but with hefty prices. Not only does Rekindling of Dead Ashes kill one of the cult members, but it also induces massive pain on the caster. It is a potent offensive technique in its own rights, despite only being able to bring back the dead bodies as wraiths for a limited amount of time. As long as the flame burns, the delegate also will not be able to use other kinds of Magic, even if they knew some prior to undertaking this role. Known Spells *'Cessation' (底止, Teishi): Cessation is the most basic of these spells referred to as Anomaly Resistance Enchants, but also the strongest due to its uncomplicated and powerful nature. Akin to both Anomaly Resistance Enchant: Re-raise and Anomaly Recovery Magic, Raise in nature, this spell works by removing Magic Anomalies from other people's bodies. Magic Anomalies are usually ailments induced by specific types of Magic intended to alter the bodies of other individuals, corpses included. Designed to prevent the allies and Vesta alike to remain untouched in combat, Cessation is intended to be used often indiscriminately, healing enemies as well. By raising one of hands in the air, Vesta will initiate this spell. As she raises the hand, it will be surrounded by a pale yellow magical energy. Dispersing this energy into the environment, the Eternano particles will react to any presence of large concentration of Eternano, most likely a human being. When it hits a target, the target will be surrounded by a shimmering light. Having quite a large radius, the spell is designed to approach an "Area of Effect" kind of strategy. This shimmering light is actually a large concentration of Eternano in the target's body being altered, or rather, reverses any magical alterations done to the body. However, this does not apply to self-induced negative alterations. It should be noted that this does not include the effects of typical Healing Magic, as it only restores the body to its previous state, indicating that this is not a healing spell. Instead, it removes conditions such as magically induced restraint, seals, reanimation, outside influence, magically induced poisons and diseases, buffs, debuffs and similar effects which changed the target's original state. Vesta personally gave Mathilda the permission to seal this spell, as she believes that it can do the world good, since only she currently knows how to cast it. It should be noted that if the spell is cast prior to the induction of a magical anomaly, the effects will linger for a few minutes, thus granting the caster a preventive measure to these anomalies. Consumes a relatively modest amount of magical energy from The Hearth, but if used repeatedly, drains a gradually increasing amount. *'Rest' (安息, Ansoku): Similar in nature to Cessation, Rest is a spell with more mundane utility which is primarily intended to be used outside of the battlefield. By placing both of her hands around the head of the designated target, Vesta is able to send pulses of white energy into the person's head. These pulses will stimulate the pleasure center of the brain and cause sensations of pain to disappear. It is noted to be a particularly potent cure for headaches, even migraines. It is frequently associated with a tingling sensation which travels down the recipient's head down their back. This usually allows the patient to sleep peacefully in order to recover and acts like a natural sedative. A weaker version where Vesta uses only one hand has been noted to be an effective counter to stress, causing the recipient to go into a relaxed state. It is also useful for uncooperative patients, as makes struggle difficult. Repeated usage on the same patient is discouraged, however, as this particular spell is highly addictive and a person used to the numbness can suffer from long-lasting periods with withdrawal symptoms if they are too accustomed to the spell. As such, it is best used sparingly. Uses the least amount of magical energy from The Hearth of all the spells. *'Alleviation' (和らぎ, Yawaragi): Uses a moderate amount of magical energy from The Hearth when used. *'Cura' (キュラ, Kyura): Uses a considerable amount of magical energy from The Hearth when used. *'Rekindling of Dead Ashes' (死灰復燃, Shikaifukunen): Expedates the life of a cult member in addition to consuming the most magical energy from The Hearth. Trivia *'Rekindling of Dead Ashes' is a reference to Rin Kaenbyō's final spell on Easy and Normal mode in Tōhō 11: Subterranean Animism. *Autonomous sensory meridian response, often abbreviated as ASMR, is a bodily sensation experienced by some people and served as an inspiration for Rest. Category:SereneDreams Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic